Timeline
This is a list of important events. Sylvatir uses its own calendar. The months are, in order: Tholary, Frayne, Silium, Alin, Lora, Jolice, Tholin, Alrai, Salea, Tolea, Nuvea, Laphone. Ancient History 0 AC The Maker's War ends. Kunalchusi is locked away in a seed in Sylvatir The Maker separates Thirshalon from Sylvatir, placing them on opposite sides of the Skyglyph. Modern History 4 Lora, 7253 AC Gwendolyn’s great-great-great-grandmother Odette is born. 11 Lora, 7284 AC Votig is born in Marblebrook. 25 Nuvea, 7285 AC Gwendolyn’s great-great-great-grandmother Odette founds the Trerbireich Winery. 29 Salea, 7350 AC Eliam’s Grandfather is born 11 Silium, 7373 AC Eliam’s Grandfather creates the Westmonte Shipping Company. 2 Nuvea, 7376 AC Oren's Father is born 6 Lora, 7378 AC Eliam’s father is born 18 Tolea, 7381 AC Eliam’s mother is born 30 Laphone, 7387 AC Oren's mother is born 5 Alin, 7392 AC Trelor Hanbeck expresses the oppression of orcs in journal 18 Alin, 7392 AC Lord Mannon builds fences in Ushad to protect farms. Elyde Formation 12 Lora, 7392 AC Elyde begin to preach their message in Ushad. 19 Salea, 7392 AC Nothing meaningful. Referenced in Trelor’s Journal. 1 Silium, 7393 AC Elyde grow in numbers and boldness. 5 Silium, 7393 AC Trelor Hanbeck unsuccessfully runs away to join Lord Mannon’s troops. 17 Tholin, 7393 AC Trelor Hanbeck’s sister, Jelinna, dies. 18 Alrai, 7397 AC Trelor Hanbeck becomes a First Soldier in Lord Mannon’s forces. 3 Salea, 7397 AC Trelor Hanbeck kills his first orc. 6 Nuvea, 7398 AC Elyde become a noticeable threat. Trelor Hanbeck is concerned. 20 Laphone, 7399 AC Eliam’s father assumes control of the Westmonte Shipping Company. 29 Laphone, 7400 AC Eliam’s oldest brother, Arlan, is born 23 Alrai, 7402 AC Eliam’s second-oldest brother, Micah, is born Date 7403 AC Prilla is elected as the Holy Seat of Fallowfield. 10 Alrai, 7403 AC Oren's sister, Aimee, is born 12 Laphone, 7403 AC Gwendolyn is born in Hadleigh. 18 Frayne, 7404 AC Minerva is born in Tezef. Elyde Reign 7 Lora, 7404 AC Elyde and Rorgh begin a sudden assault on all houses of nobility and places of government in Iquai. 8 Lora, 7404 AC Iquai falls to the Elyde and Rorgh. Lord Mannon dies. King Rodric and his extended family die. The Elyde claim dominion over Iquai. 9 Lora, 7404 AC The Elyde install the Rorgh Clans as keepers of the peace within Iquai. 11 Lora, 7404 AC Trelor Hanbeck recounts the fall of Siraj in his journal. 25 Lora, 7404 AC Hiram founds the Lyriad with input from Samson and Linea. 7 Tholary, 7406 AC Trelor Hanbeck dies. His death is recounted in his journal by his friend, Samson. 25 Jolice, 7406 AC Eliam’s youngest brother, Cyrus, is born. 10 Salea, 7407 AC Oren is born in Fystone. His mother dies giving birth to him. 5 Tolea, 7409 AC Eliam is born in Glenhaven. 21 Alin, 7411 AC Anna is born in Tilnea 8 Nuvea, 7411 AC Eliam’s little sister, Shera, is born. 8 Laphone, 7411 AC Elise is born in Saloria. 8 Silium, 7412 AC Oren’s father dies. 7 Laphone, 7414 AC Oren is sold and begins learning magic. 16 Nuvea, 7415 AC Minerva’s mother, Cerena, is killed by orcs. 2 Nuvea, 7416 AC Elise and Heather’s parents die to fever. 13 Tholary, 7417 AC Elise: expressed in letter to Votig occurred today 14 Alrai, 7424 AC Gwendolyn leaves her family. 10 Alin, 7425 AC Eliam’s oldest brother, Arlan, assumes control of the Westmonte Shipping Company. 27 Alin, 7425 AC Votig is banished from Marblebrook. 4 Tolea, 7429 AC Eliam disowned from family over incident with Lyra Talston. 6 Tolea, 7429 Oren find a seed in the library. 14 Alin, 7430 AC Oren leaves the tower. The Children of Destiny Meet 20 Alin, 7430 AC Minerva meets Oren, Eliam, and Votig. The Group Meets the Lyriad. Samson dies. 21 Alin 7430 The Group heads towards Saloria to save the Wellspring 23 Alin 7430 The Group arrives in Saloria Votig destroys the Wellspring 24 Alin 7430 Marblearm Shows Up The Group defends Saloria 25 Alin 7430 The Group Meets Heather and Elise and leave for Ushad 27 Alin 7430 The Group Arrives in Ushad 1 Lora 7430 The Group leaves for Fallowfield 4 Lora 7430 The Group is Stopped by some Orcs outside of Siraj 7 Lora 7430 The Group Arrives at Fallowfield The Group Meets Prilla 8 Lora 7430 The Orc Army Arrives at Fallowfield The Group travels to Thirshalon Elise Splits the Party The Guys camp and learn about Lotuses from a Noctyr woman The Girls are bitten by the Noctyr woman 9 Lora 7430 The Group Travels with Iberyn 13 Lora 7430 The Group Arrives at Meadowgrove. The Group fights a cultist in an alley. The Group is arrested. 17 Lora 7430 The Group Travels to Asle Lenor 21 Lora 7430 The Group Arrives at the Arena Minerva returns, Eliam and Oren escape with her 22 Lora 7430 Judgment begins Oren uses the river and the water of The Beck to drown the spectators at Asle Lenor 23 Lora 7430 Gwendolyn Arrives Eliam and Gwen Return to the Arena Oren gets his Flower Back 24 Lora 7430 The Group Plans to go to Ariglodo 27 Lora 7430 The Group Arrives at Ariglodo The Group gets questioned by the children of Thirshalon Elise is held captive 28 Lora 7430 Elise is freed The False Children of Destiny are killed, save Herb The Group leaves Ariglodo and heads north towards the wellspring, and the cave. Kunalchusi Released 3 Jolice 7430 The Group arrives at the cave in The Foothills Oren releases Kunalchusi on the world The Group fights some cult guy outside 4 Jolice 7430 The Group leaves for Ariglodo 9 Jolice 7430 The Group arrives in Ariglodo The Group robs a bank and acquires items, then leaves for Ilemashi 11 Jolice 7430 The Group arrives in Ilemashi 12 Jolice 7430 The Group infiltrates The Patriarch's tower The Children of Destiny return to Iquai 16 Jolice 7430 The Group arrives in Tezef 17 Jolice 7430 The Group takes a boat to Ushad 18 Jolice 7430 The Group arrives in Ushad Gwen and Oren visit the bank Eliam visits his brother, Arlan 19 Jolice 7430 Eliam visits Heather Gwen speaks to a priest Eliam takes Heather on a date 20 Jolice 7430 Eliam and Elise see eachother at Heather's house Gwen gets the money back Oren makes an Omelette The Group gets Lyriad necklaces 21 Jolice 7430 Gwen and Oren talk about relationships Gwen and Eliam break up Gwen speaks to Elise Oren leaves Minerva a letter Eliam and Oren leave Ushad and arrive in Westbridge Oren is reunited with The Wizard Gwen tries to kiss Elise 22 Jolice 7430 Eliam and Oren do Westbridge things and leave for Glenhaven Gwen and Elise leave Ushad for Fallowfield Eliam's letters arrive in Ushad Eliam and Oren arrive in Glenhaven and receive an appointment 25 Jolice 7430 Oren meets Shera Eliam and Shera speak 26 Jolice 7430 Eliam and Oren travel to Ushad Eliam and Oren speak to Linea and leave for Saloria with Louis 27 Jolice 7430 Eliam and Oren search Saloria with Minerva The Group leaves for Ushad Oren and Minerva bang Eliam and Louis bang 29 Jolice 7430 Eliam arrives in Ushad 30 Jolice 7430 ''' Oren and Minerva arrive in Ushad '''2 Thoilin 7430 Gwen and Elise return to Ushad 3 Tholin 7430 Anna attacks Orcs on the streets of Ushad Anna falls into a trap and is rescued by the Children and Gwen Gwen and Elise argue 4 Tholin 7430 The group heads to Westbridge with the help of Louis A baby Choozy attacks and destroys the tower * The group travels back in time to 13 Alrai 7375 (50 years ago) to fix the tower Oren translates Gwen's letter Eliam learns enchanting 5 Tholin 7430 The group heads back to Ushad and speaks to Linea 6 Tholin 7430 The group heads to Fallowfield 10 Tholin 7430 The group arrives in Fallowfield * The group travels back in time to 8 Lora 7430 and saves the clerics at Fallowfield * The group travels forward in time to 10 Alrai 7430 and meets the new Holy Seat 10 Alrai 7430 The group leaves Fallowfield 14 Alrai 7430 The group arrives in Ushad 15 Alrai 7430 The group leaves for Siraj. 18 Alrai 7430 The group arrives in Siraj Anna destroys the obelisks Kunalchusi captured 19 Alrai 7430 We did it boyos Category:Event